


Voices

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Times, M/M, Mind Reading, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Mikey goes to visit his brother in New York, not realising its going to change things forever.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



> For dishonest dreams, thank you for the prompt! I’m sorry it took so long to do but I hope you like it,

This wasn’t the first time that Mikey had come to New York, but it was the first time that he’d made the trip alone. Usually he’d come with friends or family, but this time he’d made the trip all by himself. As such he’d been nervous about it as a result, but things had gone well, with the only real issue being his CD player deciding to die on him. He knew he should have packed more batteries, but for some reason it had slipped his mind. He had a feeling he’d find them as soon as he got home, left on his bedside table or somewhere equally obvious.

But he was here now and that’s all what mattered.

He adjusted the straps of his bag as he made his way to his destination from the subway. Thankfully it wasn’t far and Mikey was glad that the apartment building was on the same street as a subway stop. The building wasn’t terribly impressive looking, it looked pretty much the same as any other and it was the same when he made his way inside. He made a beeline to the elevators and he was grateful that they appeared to be working this time. The last time he’d been here only one of the two had been functioning and that had felt like it was going slow, he pressed the button and waited, stepping back to wait.

It took a few moments for one of them to come down and he waited for the occupants, an elderly couple, to step out before going inside and pressing the button from the fifth floor. The elevator shuddered before starting to move. It wasn’t particularly fast, but it still beat walking up the stairs and, thankfully, it didn’t stop again. Once it arrived at the fifth floor it came to a halt, the doors opening up to reveal the main corridor. One of the strip lights was flickering, giving it a slightly eerie feel, which felt appropriate for where his brother lived. It didn’t take him long to get to Gerard’s front door and he gave it a firm knock, shuffling as he waited for him to respond.

It felt like the seconds stretched out longer than it actually was before the door opened up, Gerard smiling at the sight of him. _’Damn you look good.’_ Mikey blinked at the words which were in Gerard’s voice but his lips hadn’t moved to make them. He didn’t get chance to question it as Gerard pulled him into a tight hug. “Mikes! I’m glad you could make it!” Gerard held him for a few seconds before pulling away and stepping back. “Come in, come in!”

Mikey smiled and nodded, stepping inside and dumping his bag beside the sofa. Looking around the familiar space. In a lot of ways it felt like Gerard’s basement room back home. It was pretty much one room apart from the bathroom, with a kitchen area in one corner, a bed in another and the other had a ratty sofa facing a tv. The bin was noticeably full, which Mikey suspected had been from a rushed attempt to clean up. _’Shit, I should’ve put in more of an effort.’_ Mikey turned to face him as he closed the door, giving his brother a smile. “It looks great Gee.”

“Huh?” Gerard looked a little puzzled, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m glad you think so! Can I get you anything?”

“Yeah. I could use a drink.” Mikey moved around the sofa, flopping down against the soft cushions. It might look worn and threadbare, but it was comfy. He was really looking forward to this weekend away.

***

The night was spent drinking soda and having take out, while they discussed what had happened to them since they’d last gotten to hang out. It was always good to catch up with each other and it felt just like old times, when Mikey would spend all his time down in the basement, listening to music or watching films or discussing comics. It was his comfy place, where he felt most content and he sorely missed those days and nights. That’s why he was so glad to be here, why he was so glad that they were gonna be relieving some of that. They were gonna watch some random films tonight, then pick up some comics tomorrow, Gerard’s treat. 

Even so there was something... strange about this time.

Every so often he’d hear a Gerard’s voice again and when he’d look over to him it was clear he hadn’t said the words. It was just little things most of the time, almost like stray thoughts. Like hoe much Gerard missed him or how he’d wished he’d done a better job clearing his coffee table. Other times it was... more. Like how kissable he thought Mikey looked as he watched zombies tear someone apart. It was that that threw him the most.

He knew that he shouldn’t but he had thought about kissing Gerard before. He’d touched himself thinking of how it would feel if it was his brother’s hand on his dick, or more than that. He’d thought at first it was just some side effect of puberty, that all the hormones rushing through his body made him think perverted thoughts about... everything. And it was true, he didn’t just think exclusively about Gerard. Sometimes it was other people. Random celebrities from the films they watched, his best friend Ray, that one time about the new girl before everyone found out she was the worst person alive. But Gerard held the top spot for his sexual fantasies more than anyone else.

Of course he didn’t have that excuse anymore. Puberty was a thing of the past for him, thankfully, but at night when he was alone his thoughts went to Gerard. But that’s all they were. Thoughts. There wasn’t anything wrong with thinking of those things. He’d convinced himself that it couldn’t happen, that despite their closeness Gerard would freak if he knew. 

His thoughts were disturbed by the scream from the tv as one of the protagonists was being grabbed by a zombie who was biting into their neck hard enough to cause blood to spray out against his face. He had to admit the effects looked pretty good, some of these films could look terrible but the make up was spot on.

 _’I wish I was biting Mikey’s neck. Not like that, just enough to leave a mark.’_ Mikey glanced at his brother and he was sure that he was looking at him instead of the screen, but his eyes flicked back to the carnage. What was happening to him? Why was his mind thinking these things? Why now? He hoped it was just something due to his tiredness from his trip, that it would stop after a good night’s sleep.

***

After another film Mikey decided to call it a night and Gerard had gotten him the spare blanket and pillow so that he could sleep on the sofa. Gerard had offered the bed but Mikey had said that he was fine. And he was, until he stirred in the middle of the night. There was a sound, a rustling coming from from Gerard’s bed and Mikey swallowed. He knew what that meant, what his brother was doing. He was jerking off. Mikey squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the image from his mind even as the thought made his cock start to respond in his loose fitting pyjamas. And then that voice came into his head again.

_’Fuck Mikey. You’re so hot.... I want to mark you, make you mine. To fill you up. To make you cum. To feel those pretty lips around my cock. To see and kiss every inch of your pale skin. Fuck I bet you look even more beautiful naked.’_

“Mikey...” That last word was different than the others. It was more breathy, more.... real. Mikey swallowed when he heard panting from Gerard’s bed, his mind racing.

It took him a long time to get back to sleep.

*** 

The next day felt... different. They had coffee and shared leftovers, but there was definitely a vibe that wasn’t there before. Gerard couldn’t seem to keep eye contact with him, like he was embarrassed. Mikey wondered if it was because he’d jerked off with him sleeping in the same room but then those thoughts came into his head again. _’Shit! What if he heard? What if he knows?’_ Mikey wasn’t sure what to say or what to do about all the thoughts racing through his head, both ones that he knew were his own and those other ones.

Other ones.

A thought crossed his mind then, one he hadn’t considered. What if he wasn’t imaging these other thoughts, that they weren’t just a symptom of tiredness. What if these thoughts, this voice, what if it was Gerard. Gerard’s thoughts. They’d always had a connection, a bond that felt different than other brothers, deeper somehow. What if...

_’Fuck, I want to kiss him.’_

“Then do it.” Mikey wasn’t sure where the words came from, and he bit his lip as soon as he said them, as if doing so would somehow keep them in even though they’d already escaped.

“Do what?” Gerard asked, though his voice was stuttering slightly in a way that was endearing.

Mikey turned so that he was facing him fully and he looked him in the eyes, swallowing before saying the words, words that he knew would change everything as soon as they left his lips. “Kiss me.”

Gerard’s eyes went wide and he looked like he was processing the information. His mouth opened and closed a few times, as if searching for the right words but not finding them. Mikey wondered if he’d said the wrong thing, his mind struggling to think of a way to play it off. But before he could come up with an explanation, Gerard leaned in, closing the distance between them and kissing him. Mikey had kissed several people before. Not many, but enough to know that this was different then the rest. It was slow and tentative at first, though once Mikey responded it got deeper. Gerard’s tongue slipped into his mouth, twisting and exploring it as they made out, his hands reaching out to wrap around Mikey’s body. Mikey returned the kissing, lapping at his tongue before getting the chance to lick inside his big brother’s mouth. He tasted of coffee and like coffee it was addictive and Mikey never wanted to stop.

They had to of course, eventually, the need for air overwhelming their need for each other. They took a few shuddering breaths, their eyes on each other. “I...”

“What?” Mikey asked, reaching over to stroke Gerard’s cheek, needing to touch his skin. The contact felt electric, sending a surge of need through him. “What do you want Gee, tell me. Use your words.”

“I want to see you.” The words sounded so desperate and although they weren’t fully formed the voice in Mikey’s head finished it off. _’I want to see your body, I need it.’_

Mikey got up off the sofa and pulled off the t-shirt that he’d slept in, tossing it to one side, not caring where it ended up. Finding it would be a problem for future Mikey. Gerard let out a soft gasp at the newly exposed skin, his eyes wide at the sight. Mikey couldn’t help but smile at his reaction, his fingers hooking under his waistband and tugging his pyjamas down, letting them drop to his feet. The kiss had made him hard and aching and he was sure he saw his brother’s mouth water. “Your turn.” Mikey smirked, gesturing at his clothes before going to Gerard’s bed, laying over the messed up covers and spreading his legs for him.

Gerard nodded, wiping his face with the back of his hand before repeating the same actions Mikey had done before him. His t-shirt was soon gone, exposing his soft belly that a Mikey longed to touch and kiss. And then his pants were home and Mikey licked his lips at how hard he was. Gerard’s cock was thicker than his own and he wondered how it would feel in his hand, or up his ass or between his lips. He swallowed the thoughts. One thing at a time. 

Mikey patted the bed next to him once Gerard stepped out of his pants and his brother came over to him, laying down on the bed beside him. Up close again Mikey could see just how flushed his cheeks were and he leaned in, kissing each of them in turn. “Can I touch you?” Gerard whispered against him and Mikey nodded in response. As soon as he gave the ok, Gerard reached down and wrapped his fingers around his dick starting to stroke him. Like the kiss it was tentative at first but he quickly became more confident, making Mikey moan. It was always strange having someone else jerk you off, but Gerard’s touch felt... right.

“I want to touch you too.” He managed, rocking his hips up to meet Gerard’s pumping fist. “Want to make you feel good.”

“Do it Mikey. Please.” Gerard sounded so beautifully desperate in that moment and it made Mikey want to touch him even more. It was a little awkward, but Mikey managed to take him in hand, loving the feel of his hard cock in his fingers. It felt like a dream and if it was he never wanted to wake up from it, especially when Gerard kissed him again. It was more desperate this time and they parted every few moments to gasp for air before crashing back together. It was as if their lips were magnetised, the pair of them needing to be attached to one another.

Their hands kept jerking each other off, the movements becoming needy and erratic. Mikey wanted, no needed, to make his big brother cum more than anything else in his life. Their lips parted again and this time he tipped his head to one side, exposing his neck for him. Gerard took the hint, peppering his throat with kisses. He didn’t nip at the skin, though Mikey was sure that he wanted to. Mikey would love to end this weekend with a possessive mark from him, though probably somewhere more easy to hide than his throat.

Mikey’s hips jerked up to meet his brother’s fingers, soft gasps leaving his lips. He knew he should be embarrassed by how close he felt already because he wasn’t a teenager anymore, but honestly he didn’t care. Gerard stopped kissing his neck, his moans loud, his breathing erratic. Mikey was sure the look on his big brother’s face was the hottest thing he’d ever seen and he vowed that he would see that face again before he had to go. They kissed again, hot and needy and desperate and Mikey wanted this movement to last forever.

Of course it didn’t last. Mikey groaned into his brother’s mouth as he came over his belly. “Mikey...” Gerard’s voice was breathless, almost reverential when he broke the kiss to look down at him. _’You look so good like this, so beautiful... fuck...’_ Mikey was panting and, although he was trying his best his hand movements had slowed. Gerard didn’t seem to mind, wrapping his fingers around Mikey’s starting to move his hand along his cock. Mikey could feel how it ached against his palm and he heard Gerard’s breath hitch. “Mikey...” His name sounded just like it did last night and Mikey looked down, watching the beautiful sight of his brother cumming all over himself. He committed every second to memory since that he could relieve the image over and over again.

“Fuck...”

Gerard let him go as he flopped back against the mattress and Mikey took the opportunity to drag his fingers through the mess, brining it up to his lips to taste him. It was slightly saltier than his own, but he didn’t mind that, in fact it made him want more. He didn’t feel like he could move though, feeling worn out and boneless. ‘And that was just a hand job.’ That voice in his head wasn’t Gerard’s, it was his own and he had to swallow back a moan at how anything else would be.

They stayed like that for a few moments, laying on the sheets in comfortable silence, just catching their breath and looking at each other. Mikey knew that they had crossed a line now, that what they had done would change things between them forever and honestly? He didn’t give a fuck. As long as they were together everything would be ok and that’s all that mattered. 

It was Gerard that moved first, sitting up and reaching for the bedside table. For a few seconds Mikey wondered what he was doing before he heard the flick of a lighter, followed by Gerard taking a long drag from his cigarette. A cloud of smoke left his lips and all Mikey could do was watch, wondering for a moment how he’d look with other things between them. It took a few more drags before Gerard finally spoke. “So... what now?”

“Well...” Mikey started before moving so that he was sitting up next to him, his head resting against the wall. “I believe someone promised me comics.”

Gerard laughed at that and Mikey just grinned. “Yeah, that I did.” He leaned over and kissed his cheek with a smile. Mikey knew then that this was what he wanted, to wake up beside him every day, seeing that beautiful smile of his. He leaned up against him and rested his head on his shoulder, completely and totally content.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome always


End file.
